Beautiful Soul
by Olafwa
Summary: [SasuHina]AU Sasuke has found the woman he wants, now the problem is, how do you capture a Hyuuga princess? OOCness sorry. So much fluff you'll sneeze.. Sakura bashing.. And like always R&R please.
1. Prologue

Beautiful Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

/I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold/

Loud crying could be heard throughout the main square. This was nothing new to regulars, but some stopped and stared wondering what could make a girl so hysterical. Uchiha Sasuke had struck again, or more like his fan club had struck. Uchiha Sasuke, the village heartthrob. Cool, calm, collected, and an aristocratic face that could only be brought about by well breeding. He rivaled even the Hyuuga's beauty. Everyday, or at least every four hours some girl would come up to him and 'ask for a date'. He would sneer and make them back off, this usually happened when he was in the main square. Most girls were stupid and thought that asking him in a public place would make it harder for him to say no. That was their own humiliation. Their fault. He was not to blame for girls and their weird thoughts.

Well, don't mis-understand me, I have the utmost respect for women. They are the mothers of all in existence today, how can you not respect that? It's girls I can't stand. Just like I can't stand boys. Men were an all right lot, they have to earn my respect of course, but boys, just like girls he could not help but detest. It's one thing when your ten, but when your eighteen years old, one would expect some maturity.

He didn't want a -shudder- girl. He wanted a woman, a real woman. Someone, if possibly, like his mother. He knew it was childish, but he had nothing to compare a woman too, except his mother. He had heard the whole clan say she was a real woman, and as he got older the more he realized how very true it was. He remembered her kindness and comfort, her warmth. He wanted THAT. More then anything, and he wouldn't take it for granted like his father did.

/I don't want my love to go to waste/

Sixteen years of nothing but vengeance and hatred. It was hard for him to come to terms that he really HAD beaten Itachi, that he HAD taken his revenge. For his whole life Itachi was unbeatable, and he somehow came to realize that he depended on that. Now that Itachi was gone he had nothing to support him, he had broken his own pillar of strength. He was a fool, for going to Orochimaru, for killing Itachi, for everything. Now all that was left was for him to regain his life, and he knew only of one way.

Restore the clan, it was his -other- goal. The only problem with that, was he had zero candidates. Sure there was Sakura, and Ino, and countless other girls, but he wanted a woman. So he did the only thing he could, he searched. For two years he built up his status in the Shinobi world, and everyone thought he was just being normal, no one noticed but all the while he was looking, searching for that one woman that he knew had to be there. The one to complete him. It made him worm, and helped him get up in the morning. Just the idea of finding her made him want to go run a marathon with Lee.

/I want you and your beautiful soul/

It had happened when I least expected it. Naruto had come rushing up and asking if I was free that night. Seeing the light in his eyes I debated weather to say yes or not, he took the silence as a no.

"Ino and Sakura-chan are having a party tonight! You have to come! Everyone will be there! It'll be so much fun! So, can we go? ne? ne? ne?" Naruto rattled on in his excitement.

Sasuke sighed, he knew his automatic yes should have been put to use.

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Because.. Something about the air, and the sun..." Naruto trailed off, trying to remember why they were having a party.

"The air and the sun?" Sasuke dead panned. That was the stupidest thing he had heard all day.

"Um.. Yea!" Naruto nodded, not really caring. It was a party! And he was not only invited but he helped set up the decorations and everything!

"Right." Sasuke sighed. He really didn't have anything to do, so why not? It would be interesting to hear what's up with this air and sun business.

"So you mean you'll come!" Naruto's eyes lighted with excitement. Sasuke was, after all his best friend.

"Why not?" Sasuke said sarcastically, followed by a sigh.

Well, Naruto dragged him around for a good hour, trying to make him change out of his uniform, which didn't happen. They finally arrived at Ino's house, where the party was at. You could see a few people on the porch in deep conversation, some people dancing or lingering in the house, and most in the back drinking what looked like spiked punch and talking or dancing. It looked like a grown up party, for that he was thankful.

They were there for five minutes before Naruto signaled Sakura. She signaled Ino, and before he knew it she was on the table with her punch glass getting everyone's attention.

"First, I want to thank all of you who came here, it's a wonderful thing that has happened to a wonderful woman, and you don't know how much it means to her, or us that you would celebrate with us." She paused to let the cheers die down.

"She has been the single most caring person I have ever had the pleasure to know. She has helped me with so much in my life I'm not sure I would be here today without her guidance." At a few snickers she added, "Yes, she even helped me get over the insane obsession I had with Sasuke." She smirked at him, and he decided to have fun, so he smirked back. But he was confused, who was she talking about? Had I just walked into someone's birthday party or something?

"Four days ago, we, her best friends" Sakura, Tenten, Neji, and both male members of team eight looked pleased. "Heard the most amazing news and we didn't hesitate to put together this celebration. She has worked so hard all her life and now it's finally paying due." She paused again at more cheers. Whoever this woman was, the people loved her, that was for sure.

"Four days ago, we heard from Neji himself, that Hyuuga Hiashi has finally decided to step down, and his heir is his first born, as it was meant to be. She proved herself worthy when everyone thought she would fail" She chuckled, "Well, almost everyone. I would like you all to give your happiness and compliments that are due, to the Heir of Hyuuga, Hinata!" Everyone clapped and shouted, Sasuke himself clapped. So, the big bad blow fish was stepping down, huh?

Hinata stood from behind the punch, extremely embarrassed, not only for the speech but the cheers also. She smiled shyly and made her way to Ino.

"Don't you think you took it a bit to far Ino-chan?" She asked quietly. No one had ever spoken like that about her, it was sooo embarrassing. She was just trying to be kind, not to be famous or something.

"Of course not! Your too modest Hinata-chan!" Ino replied, and encouraged her to say something to the crowed. Reluctantly she climbed up on the table, her face as red as a tomato.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he saw the angelical beauty clime up on the table. Hyuuga Hinata ka? he thought. He remembered her from their academy days, and he saw her once in a while stalking Naruto, but that was years ago. He had practically forgot she existed. He didn't see how he could. She was beautiful, how had he missed this one?

"A-ano..." Hinata started quietly, she hated public speaking.

"You have to be louder then that if you want them to hear you." Ino said, earning her a warning glare from Hinata.

Ano.. T-thank you for coming tonight, I hope the party isn't too much of a drag. You know how Ino can muck things up when she's excited." Hinata started out timid, but got more confidant as she went on. The lessons her father gave her helped immensely. She decided to get revenge on Ino. A few snickered, but were silenced by the heat of Ino's glare.

"But all jokes aside, I really do appreciate what all of you have done for me, even if it's just showing up at this party. I can see myself as I was 10 years ago, with no friends, and no family. You helped me in my time of most need, and here you all are again, supporting and cheering me on as my life changes forever. Again, thank you so very much, from the bottom of heart, however small that may be." She ended with a joke, like she always did when speaking to a crowd. Ino rolled her eyes at the comment, and most people laughed because they couldn't picture Hinata's heart than anything but big.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was laughing for a whole different reason.

"Air and the sun?" He asked Naruto mockingly. It was actually pretty hilarious. Even Naruto laughed - after he gave Sasuke a deep scowl and a sharp punch in the arm, of course.

/You're the one I want to chase/

Really, he knew he was making a distraction for himself. He had been transfixed as soon as she started talking. She was like a siren, her voice could lure pirates to the depths, he was sure of that. He would probably go to the depths if she asked him too. He kept making light banter with Naruto, until he went to congratulate Hinata.

Then I walked to Shikamaru and talked with him for a while. My mind really wasn't on the conversation, it was on the angel across the room. I angled myself so I could watch her out of the corner of my eye as I looked and talked to Shikamaru. If he noticed my mind wasn't really there, he didn't say anything.

Finally for what seemed like hours, which was probably only 20 minutes, he went to congratulate her. Most everyone was done saying theirs to her, so not many people were around and he liked privacy.

"Congratulations Hinata." He said when he was before her. He purposely dropped any suffix. She seemed surpassed he even came up to her much less say grats to boot.

"Ano, thank you Sasuke-san." She said, and purposely added the suffix. She was not comfortable calling someone she really didn't know by their first names only, much less a man! Ino said she was very old fashioned. She guessed all the things her mother did and said had sunk in at a little age. Her mother was the epitome of old fashion. She didn't know about other people, but she liked the old ways.

"I know we don't know each other, but I am happy for you. Naruto, the baka, asked me to come to this party, and he said it was for something about air and the sun." Sasuke continued, he really had not said this much to many people. Naruto being one of them, Shikamaru another also. Hinata laughed at that, only Naruto would remember air and the sun. She had no idea why, but she was comfortable around him. She guessed it was because they had similar upbringings.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out it was for you. I have not seen you lately, in the last few years actually." He continued, feeling totally at ease chatting with her. Yes, he thought, she might be the one I'm looking for. He decided to test his luck, and slid into the seat next to hers.

"Ah, actually, I have been around, but mostly to and from the academy. I work part time there, with the youngest of them, and I sometimes baby-sit across the road at the daycare there." Hinata explained, she had been very busy these last years, and never found time to go on shopping sprees or that sort of thing.

"I see. So you like children I imagine?" He questioned, inside he was jumping for joy, she liked children!

Hinata blushed. "Actually, your the first who has caught me in that." She said with a chuckle. "Yes, I really do love children, that's why I choose to be around them all the time. When I see a child, I see innocence, and bravery we could not know now. It's amazing to me, to watch them soak up all that's around them to build their own personality. Too watch as they grow and change, and live life the way they want too." She shrugged, realizing she was rambling.

Sasuke was entranced, not only by the sound of her heavenly voice, but of her words also. She had a unique outlook on life, and it was refreshing. He smiled.

"I agree. Though I don't think I could handle twenty in the same room for six hours every day." He realized he was opening up, he was only humorous when he opened up. She laughed, and he floated to cloud nine for putting it there.

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru silently watched the scene play out from the other side of the room. Naruto was surprised, Sasuke didn't just open like that. Neji was concerned, was that Sasuke? And Shikamaru looked bored, but really he was intrigued, what IS he doing?

"Did, did he just - FLIRT - with Hinata!" Neji asked in outrage. Naruto laughed.

"No, of course not! I've known Sasuke since we were twelve, he does NOT flirt." Naruto said matter of factly.

"Then what the hell was that!" Neji asked and pointed angrily at the couple. Sasuke was saying something and Hinata was laughing hysterically.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Naruto trailed off as he realized Sasuke really WAS flirting with Hinata!

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted, but most ignored him, used to him shouting things like that. "And here's the proof ladies and gentleman! Sasuke is actually a mortal man!" He said more quietly but still loud. Shikamaru snorted in amusement.

Unfortunately, everyone but the few by Hinata didn't hear, including Sasuke. The two continued their pleasant conversation not knowing everyone was looking at them now. He continued to flirt heavily, and she continued to giggle, blush, and flirt back. She didn't realize she was doing it, but Sasuke did, and he was overjoyed.

Soon enough however, Sakura came up to them, with something akin to anger in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun." She bit out forcefully, how dare he flirt with someone other than her!

"We need to speak." She said curtly, barely containing her jealous rage. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I really don't think we do." He replied, how dare she interrupt him. He knew what this was about, she was still set out to get him. Well, she was going to have to cope, because he had just found her, the one he was going to do everything in his power to get. No one would stop him, specially not Sakura of all people.

"Yes, I think we do, right now." She said almost desperately, anything to get him away from her. She couldn't bare the sight of them together.

Sighing, Sasuke decided how to do this. Finally he said, "Fine." He looked back to Hinata, "I'm sorry about this, I'll be right back." He said seriously. She only nodded in understanding.

Sakura was stunned by his words, he had said sorry to her! That wasn't what was supposed to happen! And he certainly was NOT supposed to promise to be back! After walking into the hall, they looked at each other, calculating. Before she could say anything his curt words sliced her.

"Get over yourself Sakura. I have told you again, and again, that you are nothing more than a friend. And even that's waning now. What I do in my personal life is not yours or anyone else's concern. If you have a problem with me, or Hinata, then I'm sorry, but it's just that, your problem. So you either back down, or I throw you down. I really don't want to hurt you Sakura, but if it's between hurting you, and getting the thing I have wanted most for my whole life, I will choose my wife." He was done with his speech, and he would not talk of this again with her. He had made his decision clear, and nothing was going to keep me from her.

He turned his back on her crying, and left. She was beginning to bloom, but she had to get over him or she would never be whole. Even if he had chosen her, it would not have worked. She was holding onto her childhood crush, and as painful as it is to let go, to become your age you have too. After walking back into the room, he was delighted to find Hinata waiting for him, she looked as if she hadn't moved. "Sorry. All taken care of." He smiled and sat down again. Needless to say, it was a wonderful night for him, and he hoped it had been at least half as pleasant for her as it was for him.

TBC.  
Please review! thanks  
Song: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney 


	2. The courting begins?

Chapter two.

/You're the one I want to hold/

Now, two months later he was no closer to her. He didn't want to stalk her, but it seemed the only way to learn her schedule. He could have asked someone, but he would rather not die of embarrassment and then have to answer a load of questions. He had even taken a step down from shinobi, he, like Kakashi, became just a jounin, and not an ANBU anymore. He really didn't need to risk his life everyday when he was trying to build one. He knew people noticed, and he knew it was the talk of the town, but he really could care less.

--

He should have known. He should have expected this. Naruto of course would have noticed, and cornered him, and beat it out of him if needed. He should have avoided him! He knew he was being stupid, but all his thoughts here on Hinata, and not who would catch him.

"Tell me now." Naruto demanded. He had that determination in his eyes again, nothing would stop him now.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed and led the way to the Uchiha estate. Once they were in the confines of his home, and no one could eavesdrop he waited for the first question from Naruto.

"Why did you take leave? It's not like you Sasuke, something's up." Naruto began with the most important thing, to him anyway.

"If I told you that I've found what I've been looking for, would you believe me?" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto frowned. Looking for? Sasuke had been looking for something?

"Looking?" He inquired. Sasuke smirked.

"Since Itachi's death, I've been looking for a woman. Someone to rebuild my clan with. Would you believe me if I told you I found her, and that she's everything I ever wanted?" Sasuke asked again.

"Y-you mean Hinata-chan don't you?" Naruto said in realization. His reply was only a nod from Sasuke.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed. They silently stood there and stared at each other.

"Do you love her?" He finally asked.

"I know I could." Sasuke replied evenly.

"Aa." Naruto sighed, then nodded.

"Just don't hurt her, ne?" Sasuke looked insulted.

"Well, I have only one piece of advice for you, talk and clear it with her father first. And make a good impression." Naruto finally let up, nothing he could do, and if it all worked out he would be very happy for his friends. Very happy indeed.

Sasuke nodded, it was actually good advice. But then again, she was just named the heir, that means I'll have to be suitable to run the whole friggin Hyuuga clan! He almost gasped, this would be harder then he originally thought.

/I won't let another minute go to waste/

Two days later he was in formal dress and sitting before a very old Hyuuga Hiyashi. He wondered if he had gone crazy.

"You." Hiyashi pointed to Sasuke, "Want to court MY" he pointed to himself, "daughter?" He asked incredulously.

"Hai." Sasuke replied, surprised with the dramatics.

"Well," Hiyashi started, "I'm sure Hanabi will be most flattered, but isn't she a bit... Young?" He asked.

Sasuke almost spit his tea out. This old loony thought I was talking about that brat of a girl? How utterly disgusting.

"I meant Hinata." He said bluntly. This seemed to be even more of a shock, he hoped the old man didn't have a heart attack.

"I... See..." It seemed his age really was catching up with him. He narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to rebuild my clan." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what of MY clan!" Hiyashi asked angrily.

"I could care less if children have Hyuuga or Uchiha names. I just want to keep my blood alive." He said coolly.

"And what of the hate between our blood?" Hiyashi continued, Sasuke felt like he was being interrogated.

"Again, I could care less of family feuds, I was a child. My family was killed when I was seven, there wasn't much they passed down to me, and it certainly wasn't hate for the Hyuuga." Sasuke replied coolly, keeping any emotion off his face and voice. Making sure his body language screamed 'don't touch'.

"Most will not accept this." Hiyashi countered. This man might just be worthy of leading my clan.

"I don't think I'd be here if I knew otherwise." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"Hn. What do you really plan to get out of this?" Hiyashi demanded, no more games. This was his whole clan they were talking about.

"To speak bluntly, family." Sasuke dead panned, he had to be truthful to gain this mans trust.

"I see. Well, if you can woo my daughter, then I will accept." Hiyashi then waved him out. He hated the idea of making Hinata marry, he had gone through that, and it was terrible. Sasuke bowed before he left, and after he was outside the compound, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could freely court Hinata.

/I want you and your beautiful soul/

Of course, very few use the old courting rituals. Today it was just hook up, the standard 'date me'. He thought that was a bit, impersonal. He wanted to make her feel special. He wanted to make an impact on her heart (not to mention the clan). The old courting rituals were very romantic, and almost formal. Only old clans used them anymore, and he thought it would be appropriate from one heir to another.

The first step was to, of course, get permission from the father. The mother will always have say, but the ultimate decision was on the father. And since Hinata didn't have a mother, as she died when Hinata was very young, her father was the one who made the decision. He had gotten clear, and now he was on to the second step.

The second step was to find out as much information as possible, without the courtee knowing. So, he arranged a mailbox at one of the Mailbox places so he would be anonymous, he sent out a few letters requesting information, for the courting. He sent them to a few maids at the Hyuuga house, one to her father, of course, one to her Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, one to her cousin, who she was very close with, Hyuuga Neji, and one to her best friend, Aburame Shino. Also reminding them that this was a courtship ritual and to guide by the rules. I.e. Don't tell Hinata.

So he spent the next few days being his ordinary self, pretending to know nothing. It was rather amusing though, watching Neji, Shino, and Kurenai glance at every man they saw suspiciously. He finally did get a reply though, from all of them. He had any letters mailed to his mailbox forwarded to his home, and no one but the mailbox people would know. He was good.

Sitting nervously by his fireplace, he glanced at the letters in his hand, then outside. It was getting dark, and cold. He sighed and lit the fireplace. Glancing back at the letters he sighed again, wondering again if he was crazy. He shook his head and took the first letter, Hyuuga Hiyashi's.

Uchiha Sasuke,

I'm rather surprised. When you said 'court' I failed to realize that you meant to actually court my daughter. I'm pleased with your way of going about this, and yes, the Maids and even Neji came to me with the letters, I have let them respond anyway they want. I do hope they are at least formal, for I know Neji's will have death threats. For the advice you asked for, I have only this to say.

She is a very gentle girl, and she needs some kind of assurance in life. I failed to give that to her after her mother died, and I have only done what I think is best for her. I was harsh, because not everyone in the world is going to be there for her. She will be walked all over otherwise. She has made many good friends becoming a ninja, and they hold her together. She has grown into a fine woman, but she still needs that support. Do not take any of the people she loves away from her Uchiha, she needs them like you need air.

Hyuuga Hiyashi.

The letter was stern and mean and sweet and complimenting at the same time. He didn't think he would ever understand this man. He folded the note and put it back into the envelope. Looking at the next in the pile he almost gulped. Hyuuga Neji. He hoped it wasn't too bad.

Dear Mysterious Courtier,

You might have gotten Hiyashi-sama's go ahead, but I will NEVER forgive you! If your intentions are anything but loving her I will personally SHRED YOUR INSIDES AND STRING THEM ACROSS THE TREES OF KONOHA! If your intentions are good and not to have power over the Hyuuga or Hinata or any such rubbish, I will give you SOME advice, but you had better be EVERYTHING SHE EVER DREAMED ABOUT!

Do you hear me? I will hunt you down like a wild boar!

Hyuuga Neji.  
P.S. My advice to you is NEVER HURT HER IN ANY WAY... EVER!

That, was scary. Sasuke decided he had better steer clear of Neji. He was as kooky as the old one. The next on the pile was Hinata's personal maid.

Mr. Hinata's Courtier,

I'm so happy you mailed me a letter for advice on Hinata! I have taken care of her since she was a tiny baby! And now she is going to be courted! How happy this day is! She's so grown up!

Her favorite flower is a Orchid, it means Love; beauty; refinement; beautiful lady; and is the Chinese symbol for many children. These go wonderful with Gladiolus, which means Love at first sight, I'm sure she will like the thought.

Hyuuga Mii

Hmm, the only place I will ever get flowers like that would be at Ino's flower shop. How humiliating. The next was from her butler, it said pretty much the same thing, only her favorite foods, that will come in handy. Next was her Sensei's. Yuuhi Kurenai.

Dear Courtier,

Please be a perfect gentleman in her presence, as she will have nothing to do with some foul perverted man who wants to take advantage of her! I have little choice though, as you are using the courting rituals I'm assuming your absolutely serious. As a woman, and as her teacher I can say a few things you will need to know if you really wish to do this.

Hinata has a deep connection with the past. She won't hold grudges, but she will never forget if you wronged her. She will never forget if you righted her either. Because of this she has never, and probably will never get over the death of her mother. I see her as my daughter, and I know that no one could replace what was, and she will never have another mother figure in her life. Respect that, and her mother. She will need that most of all.

Yuuhi Kurenai.

Well, anyone who can put up with that crazy loon and have two kids gets my respect automatically. No problem there. Now, the last letter, from Shino. He didn't know Shino, he didn't think anyone did. He was more silent then a bug, I tell you!

Give yourself and everything you are to her, and she will do the same.

Aburame Shino.

That was... Brief. But it got the point across. Sasuke sighed, packed the letters in his desk and went to bed. This was a tiring week. He only hoped step three went as smoothly as one and two.

Step three. For six days, a continuos gift is given, usually flowers, of course. So he gritted his teeth and ordered a few dozen of both Orchid and Gladiolus to his house. Thank god Ino wasn't working that day. On the seventh day you give something other then flowers to the courtee, usually something personal.

It was 2:30 in the morning, and he had just ducked into the Hyuuga compound unnoticed. He crept quietly to Hinata's window, and easily set two of each kind of flower on her pillow, by her sleeping head. My, she was beautiful. He shook himself, time to go. Sasuke hurried out, and back to his own compound, to sleep, and search for the perfect gift he had in mind. It would be hell to find though.

Hinata awoke at 7:00 am, on time, like every morning. She was surprised, however, to find four flowers staring back at her. She sat up slowly, and took the flowers in her hand. "Orchid." She smiled softly, she loved orchid. "And... Gladiolus.." Her eyes widened, is this what everyone is going crazy about? Namely her maid and Neji. No no, Hinata get a grip of yourself. No one would actually court you. Sure, ask you on a date etc. But actually court me? Stop dreaming! Never happen, ever. She put the flower in a vase and dreamed, just for a moment, that she really WAS being courted, but it went away as soon as it came. It was probably someone playing a prank. She nodded, and went about her day just like any other. Though she didn't notice it, but everyone else did. She had an extra light step in her that day.

She had forgotten all about the flowers, so tired she barely changed into her night clothes before falling asleep. In the morning, however, there were another four flowers, just like before. She added them to the vase. She smiled, maybe it wasn't so far fetched after all. She decided to not completely reject the idea, but not get her hopes up either. Every night she slept, and dreamed about being courted, it was so romantic, she would melt into a pile of goo if it actually happened. Every morning she would wake and smell the wonderful fragrance of the four fresh flowers on her pillow. She came to almost expect them. A week later, one morning, she awoke and there were no flowers, to her disappointment. But it was lifted soon enough with a beautifully scrawled letter, with a white ribbon tied to it.

Hyuuga Princess

'Tis the seventh day of courting, as such, enclosed within this envelope are not my memories, but some of the memories of my clan.  
May it be held close to your heart.

Your Courtier.

/I know that you are something special/

She almost squealed, it was true! Someone was courting her! She felt light headed. It was like a fairy tale. He even called her Princess. She trembled as she opened the envelope. It wasn't anything fancy or expensive, but it brought tears to her eyes. Pictures. Her mother and father's wedding pictures. Taken obviously by one of the clan members of this mysteries man. Pictures of the chapel, and her mother in her wedding dress, when they kissed at the ceremony, and ones from the reception, eating cake and dancing. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. Her father hadn't taken many pictures of the wedding, only a few of them posing outside the Hyuuga compound. She spent hours looking at the pictures, she didn't notice Neji come in to check on her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked briskly. He knew it was this courtier making her cry already. He just knew it. Hinata sniffed a little, and showed him the pictures.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" She said, gazing at her mother and father dancing in their wedding apparel. Neji was, to say the least, shocked. It was very thoughtful. He hated to admit it, but this guy, whoever he was, might just be good for her. Although just a few stinking pictures aren't going to convince me, oh no.

"Neji! I'm being courted! Can you believe it? Really courted, the old way!" She was so excited. If someone was thoughtful enough to do all of this, then she had to give it some thought. You don't engage courtship rituals if your not serious.

"Hn" Neji looked away. He still hated the idea.

"You should be training right now, you know..." He said while standing. She checked the clock.

"Oh no! Im so late!" She almost yelled, and ran around the room getting ready.

"Thank you Neji. Bye." She ran out of the room. Their probably sooo worried about me!

TBC...

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so loved, hehe. 


	3. Meetings

Chap 3: Meetings

AN: Sorry! Short chappie, and next one is short too,. Thanks to that two chapters in a row! runs away from angry rabid pink bunnys

Sasuke had spent the entire week in the attic, going through pictures. It hurt like hell, seeing all those faces again, but he had found all of the pictures of the Hyuuga wedding, without Uchiha in them, and had given them to Hinata. He knew they would be a good thing to give her. And it helped, just a little, to look at the pictures again. He felt like just a bit of weight had left his shoulders. He thought the note was incredibly stupid, but why write another?

The fourth step was to reveal himself to everyone involved, and not Hinata. After getting everyone's blessing, he was to send her breakfast in bed, lunch to eat later, and an invitation to dinner, where he will reveal himself to her for the first time. He sighed, it was allot of work. Though Hokage didn't ask why I said no long term missions for a while, as in more then a day missions. He was thankful for that at least.

He set about writing notes to everyone Hinata was close with, even the girls, but not Sakura, even if they were friends. She would have to find out her own way. He sent them invitations to dinner in two days. He hoped this went smoothly.

Yuuhi Kurenai looked up as she saw a big bird flew towards her. She almost smiled.

"What's that?" Iruka asked, pointing to it, Kakashi shook his head. The three were having lunch at a small cafe in the middle of town.

"It's my bird." Kurenai responded, and stuck out her arm for it to land.

"It's got something in it's beak." Iruka pointed out the obvious.

"He delivers any mail sent to me at home. Such a good birdie." She cooed at the bird and took the letter. It flew off, presumably home.

"Nifty..." Iruka muttered. Kurenai just nodded.

"Oh dear..." She trailed off and opened the letter.

"Nani?" Iruka asked, seeing the worry lines on her face.

"Someone is courting Hinata. I mean, real courting. He's on the fourth stage now!" She was excited and scared at the same time.

"Really?" Kakashi spoke up, courting is a serious thing.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, that's what the letters about, he's going to reveal it to us, get our blessings and then revel himself to Hinata! Don't you know anything?" She ended with a cross question, and smacked the letter in Kakashi's face.

As both Iruka and Kakashi looked at the letter, their eyes widened, recognizing the hand writing.

"Oh, kami-sama!" Iruka exclaimed, and took the letter in his hand to examine more closely.

"Is it really!" He looked to Kakashi incredulously.

"Only one way to know for sure." Kakashi replied, and lifted his headband from his eye. He then looked at the writing with his sharingan eye, and confirmed it.

"It really is." He said in a shocked voice, while pulling his headband down again.

"Oh my..." Iruka almost fainted, and if he had been standing he would have sat.

"What? You know don't you!" Kurenai yelled, after watching a while. Kakashi just nodded, and tried to calm Iruka down.

"Well! Who is it?" Kurenai demanded.

"You'll just have to wait for dinner, huh babe?" Kakashi cheekily said, and got two fists in the face for it.

Sasuke sat nervously at the table, in a small restaurant on the east side of town. He really hoped they didn't give him too much of a fight. On the outside he was calm and cool, and you could read nothing. On the inside, he was a nervous wreck. He had never before wanted someone's approval as much as this moment.

I watched, seemingly impassive as they all arrived, and entered together. Her father, her maid, her sensei, her two best friends, and two of her girl friends. He was in for allot as he looked at Kiba, who was probably just now informed. I watched as the waiter escorted them to my table, and I almost died as Kiba's dog started to bark and growl. Talk about being jumpy.

"You." Kiba said dangerously. Pointing at Sasuke. He just looked coolly up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't just stand there. Sit." Sasuke said, waving to the chairs. After they all sat, they just stared at him, like he was some kind of loony.

"Uchiha." Neji spoke coldly, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like." He replied. Neji glared harder.

"Why?" Kurenai asked. She was suspicious, but you can never know with Sasuke.

"Because I want to rebuild my clan." He knew it was the wrong answer, but it was true.

"That's it!" Kiba asked incredulously. Sasuke looked Kiba in the eyes, and stared for a while, then looked at all the other people. He sighed.

"Yes. I want a family." He looked to his side, he hated this. Being this open with people he didn't know, and didn't even like.

They all looked at him a bit differently after that statement. They finally saw what they had been overlooking his whole life. He was a very lonely man, with nothing for his own. Ino decided at this point, only one question will have to be asked. She stood and put her hands on the table.

"Do you love her?" She asked, it really all came down to that, at least for her. Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes to make sure she knew it was truth.

"If I had the chance, I know I could." Ino nodded, then she would give him the chance. She sat down, and waited for the meeting to be over so she could go home.

"And how will you do this hm? Plan to leech off the clan?" Neji bit out spitefully. He hated the idea even more seeing the little Uchiha sitting there.

/To you I'd be always faithful/

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I have old money, no mistake about that. And I make good enough pay being an ANBU caption. I'm sure if we were to be abandoned by your clan, she would live just as luxurious." He was very offended, of course he made sure he had the resources to support her.

"While we are here, what of children? Their name? or Your name at that?" Hiashi asked, for Hinata would never change her name, she was the heir.

"I could care less of names, Hiashi-sama. Weather the children are Uchiha or Hyuuga doesn't matter, they will have mine blood, and that's all that matters." Sasuke coolly replied.

"As for me, I'm sure Hinata and I will come up with something." He had no intention of discussing that with them.

"What do you plan to tell the village?"

"Simply that Hinata and I are engaged, if she accepts the courting of course. They have no need for an explanation, and I have no plan on letting them post my life up like a banner." He knew his 'fame' would get in the way, he just hoped the fan girls didn't kill his wife-to-be.

They all nodded in agreement. Sasuke's status in the village will sure to bring SOME trouble. Uchiha Sasuke was the number one bachelor in Konoha. Rich, good looking, last of his clan, and an untouchable personality to boot. Hyuuga Hinata was way out of every guys league, and they knew it. Pretty, heir to HER clan, perfect in everything female, and an awesome ninja. The pair would raise havoc on Konoha.

He seemed sincere enough. But it took about an hour of yelling from Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke until they finally give him his blessings. He almost smiled, and gave as close to one as he dared. "Ariagato." He nodded to them, and left his way after they left theirs. Now, he could finally woo Hinata. He knew he was already falling in love, but that mattered not. All that mattered was what she wanted.

TBC... 


	4. Interlude: Fan girls find out!

Chap 4: Interlude: Fan girls find out!

The next day was a flurry of activity for the young Uchiha. He cleaned his house, went too and from different shops all day, and stressed over the next night, he almost pulled his hair out. The village knew something was up. The Uchiha Prodigy was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. His mind seemed to be somewhere else completely. He bypassed all people, not even glancing at the girls trying to get his attention. He would usually at least sneered at them, make some rude and mean comments, and leave. But today, he didn't even hear them.

This worried the girls of the village. They were all whispering, wondering what the Uchiha was up too.

"You don't think he's planning to betray us again, do you?" One of Ino's friends was gossiping with another. The three were sitting outside the flower shop, it was Ino's lunch break.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe he found a girl!" Ino laughed, because she knew it was true. It was time for some fun, she thought.

"You really don't think?" Her friend gasped. She then got silent, plotting to kill whoever this girl was.

"Mm. He's showing all the signs of being in looove." Ino had a slight teasing note to her voice, the others missed it, but she thought it was hilarious.

"Is he?" Her other friend asked, they were all Sasuke fan girls. Well, Ino's an ex-fan girl. She had found Shikamaru, but had kept a few friends from that time in her life.

"Think about it. He's running around like a madman, and he LOOKS nervous. And who the hell is going to eat ALL that food! He barely eats himself, so what's up with that? His mind is completely elsewhere. He runs his hands through his heir about fifty million times an hour! Yep. He's got to have fallen, and fallen hard." Ino almost snickered at the looks on her friends faces. They really did need to let him go. She loved her friends, and hoped him getting married helped heal them of the infatuation she was all to familiar with.

"Oh. My. God." Her friends said at the same time, then dashed off. Ino did laugh then, she knew they were calling an 'emergency Sasuke meeting' right now. She laughed harder, wishing she could be there to see all their faces, especially Sakura's.

"We have news that may jeopardize the WHOLE organization!" One girl yelled, being the spokesman for the others. They all gasped. She stood on a chair.

"We have, from sources we know to be good. That Uchiha Sasuke, is in.." She paused, looking pained to say it. "Love." The other girls screamed in outrage, some cried, some even fainted. Sakura was among the ones screaming in outrage.

She couldn't believe it. When he said that Hinata was going to be his wife, she thought he was just trying to make her back off. What if he really WAS in love with her! No, its not possible. I have been in close contact with him since he was twelve! He should love her, not some weak rich ugly girl who he had never talked to!

The whole rest of the day, all the Uchiha Sasuke fan club canceled everything they had, and talked, gossiped, and plotted. Who was this girl he loved? Why did he love her? And was it possible for an ambush?

Back with Sasuke...

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stressing in his kitchen. Sure, he could cook, but he had no idea if it was good. No one ate what he cooked but himself, and he had cooked for himself since his clan died. So he really couldn't tell... Not that it mattered... He was definitely going crazy.

Surprisingly that thought didn't make him resent anyone or anything. It actually made a small twinge in his heart. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, the part he represses with all his might, was whispering how he liked the insanity, how he craved it, and how she was the only one who brought that to him.

No one saw the Uchiha again that day. He spent it all in his kitchen, trying to make food. Sure, it was eatable, but it didn't satisfy him. He wanted something that would show her that he didn't want her for her culinary skills. The clean house was also to make it clear he didn't want a maid. By the time he was done with her breakfast he had at least three garbage bags full of thrown away food. If it wasn't good enough, he threw it away. Finally he was done with her lunch. Now, all he had to do, was sneak in, give her breakfast in bed with her lunch and then come home and make dinner. He sweat dropped. This was allot of work. But when he thought of the prize, it resolved any bad feelings he might have had.

Checking the clock, he noticed it was only 10:00pm. He calculated he should get up at around 5:00am. He nodded, someone in the Hyuuga compound would be awake by then, but not Hinata herself. He nodded to himself, and headed up too bed, unaware he had been watched the whole day.

TBC... 


	5. Breakfast and lunch, yummy

Chap 5: Breakfast and lunch, yummy 

A/N: Sorry, this is also a kinda short chapter :( Next one will be as long as the first two or longer. Promise! .

Hyuuga Neji sat perched on the top of the roof, watching the Uchiha with his Byakugan. He was sincere, that much he could determine. He sighed as the Uchiha fell asleep. He was to be wed too Hinata on her 21st birthday. - If no one claimed her that is. Personally, he saw Hinata as a sister more than a wife, but the Uchiha coming 'valiantly' too her aid was a blow to his pride. Hinata didn't know of course, only him and her father knew, and the elders of the clan, but that's it. He decided he really despised the Uchiha. He had become used to the idea of being her husband, and even looking forward too the position of power that held for him. But now it was gone. Why did he have such a screwed up fate!

/I want to be what you always needed/

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Hinata opened her eyes slowly, and sat herself up. The first thought in her mind, made her smile very brightly. She was being courted! Sitting there, she swooned. She daydreamed, but soon enough her maid came into the room. She must have gone off for more than ten minutes, she realized blatantly.

"Good morning Hinata-sama!" Her maid said brightly. She had an extra set of bubbles this morning. Hinata wondered why.

"Morning." She replied, still half asleep. Starting to get up, as was her daily routine, she was stopped by her maid.

"Don't bother getting up, dear." She said happily, and tucking Hinata back into the covers.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Her maid said sternly, Hinata knew it was important, and nodded.

As her maid walked back into the room, she had an overly cheerful face. Then Hinata smelt a wonderful smell. Looking in her arms, was a beautiful breakfast of all her favorites. Wide eyed, she watched as it was set in her lap.

"Enjoy!" Her maid said brightly and winked. Before a word could be said, she had dashed off. Hinata looked at the tray in amazement. It even had a small flower on it, looked to be a wild flower, probably picked off a random fence. She smiled as she noticed a note. Opening it, she began to red the now familiar scrawl.

Hyuuga Hinata,

Breakfast in bed. Hope you enjoy it.  
Don't forget your lunch, Mii will give it to you before you leave for the academy.

Your Courtier.  
P.S. Open the note at lunch time.

She beamed at the note. So it was her courtier! She looked lovingly at the breakfast, it was almost to beautiful to eat. She shook her head, and dug in.

After eating it all, she grinned. Her stomach was very satisfied indeed. Most of the breakfast was best she ever had. Nodding, she finally got out of bed and dressed. She walked out into the living room to greet her father and sister a very good morning.

"Good morning, Father, Hanabi." She was beaming and she knew it. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and it was very nice.

Both her sister and her fathers reply were cut short as they saw her beaming and practically skipping around the room. Her father was most pleased, perhaps he needn't marry her off out of duty after all. Hanabi on the other hand was totally clue less.

"What's got your ponies so primped?" Hanabi asked snidely, she hadn't meant to, it had just come out. Hinata turned surprised eyes to Hanabi.

"Don't you know?" Hinata asked, actually very surprised her sister didn't know.

"Know what? All I know is you come in looking like the happiest person ever, and father is smirking, and I am left out!" She hated to be left out.

"Im sorry Hanabi. I thought you knew." Hinata knew since she had been named heir, Hanabi had been a bit sore.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, Hanabi!" Hinata almost squealed. She rushed over and sat on her knees in front of her sister. They really did love each other.

"You wont believe it! I barely do!" Hinata was so excited. Hanabi just raised an eyebrow, must be big news then.

"I'm being courted, Hanabi! The old way! Courted!" Hinata threw her arms around her sister, uncaring her father was watching. She was happy, and nothing would take that away from her.

"Courted?" Hanabi asked in disbelief. Wow. Hinata nodded, and showed her the proof, the first letter she had gotten from Sasuke.

"Wow. Courted." Hanabi was stunned, no wonder her sister was skipping.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed after getting over the shock and hugged her sister back. Hiashi just watched with amusement. He knew they limited their affection in front of him, but it was refreshing seeing them embrace like sisters once in a while.

Soon enough however, it was time for her shift at the academy. She hugged her sister good bye, and in an ultimately bold move, kissed her fathers cheek before heading out of the compound. She did however, notice the very light blush on her fathers cheeks before leaving. She smiled, and guessed she looked allot like her mother. She then chuckled, thinking she had made the fearless Hiashi-sama blush.

"What are you chuckling about?" Neji asked in a bored tone. She just noticed him, but it looked as if he was waiting for her.

"Ah," She blushed, "Something funny I thought Father did." She answered, and knew he would wring the details out of her, she had mentioned funny and Hiashi in the same sentence, he would have to know.

"Oh?" He rose an eyebrow, "Like what?" He asked, if it was funny and had to do with Hiashi, he had too know.

"Well, you know he has been commenting these past years that I look more like my mother every day." She chuckled, remembering the next part of the story. Neji nodded, eager for the next part.

"Before I left today, I kissed him on the cheek good bye, and he blushed." She laughed then, it was rather hilarious to her. Neji had to bite back a laugh, and covered with a snort. Hiashi was amusing at times.

"What are you doing here Neji? Shouldn't you be off preparing for the ANBU exams?" She asked curiously. All the ANBU captions were the judge's for the ANBU exam. It was the hardest test of them all, and if you lost, you usually died. The fights were by no means easy, and you fought with everything, so either you or your opponent died. She hadn't gotten sleep for three days when Neji and Naruto had their tests, she was so worried.

"Im escorting you to work, and no, I don't think anything I do now will prepare me for watching gore." He shrugged. He hated it when they had those blasted exams.

"Oh..." Hinata didn't know what to say to that. She just kept silent instead, and squeezed the handle of the basket she was carrying, the lunch that her courtier had made. She beamed again.

Neji really wanted to throw the basket in the nearest dumpster, but knew Hinata would be sad if he did. He sighed.

"You know who my courtier is, don't you? Just like father does." It was more a statement then a question, but he nodded anyway.

"A-and.." Hinata trailed off, to shy to ask the question she wanted to ask.

"And?" Neji prodded, he knew this was coming. Hinata would never ask her father, and her maids wouldn't be much help, so that left him to fill her in with things she needed to know. He sighed again, in the words of Shikamaru, how troublesome.

"And, ano.. D-do you think whoever it is would, um, you know, abuse it if I accepted? I mean, I don't want to hand over the clan on a silver platter to someone who would destroy us." Hinata finally asked, blushing at her own boldness.

Neji shook his head, knowing his voice would betray him. He knew deep in his heart that the Uchiha would be a good leader, but he couldn't help feeling bitter about the whole thing.

Hinata sighed in relief, it would crush her if this whole thing was for power. She smiled again and imagined what the kids would say when they see the lunch.

/Then I hope you'll see the heart in me/

The note with lunch was much the same, but extended an invitation to dinner also. The lunch had enough to share a bit with her class, since she couldn't control herself when she took the first bite.

"Who's that from Hinata-sensei? It doesn't look like the lunch you usually have." One of her female students, Hanako, asked curiously as they sat on the floor eating their lunch. This spurred on others to look, and soon she had everyone's undivided attention. She smiled softly at her 6 and 7 year olds.

"It's from my courtier." She replied matter of factly. She got allot of 'what's that?' and 'why?' from her students. She was just about to tell them what a courtier was, when another of her female students rose her hand. Hinata nodded at her, since she knew.

"It's what lovers do, right?" She said, and held up her pinkie finger. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"Ah. Kind of." She said, and used the whole lunch break eating and explaining what courting was. Her students thought it was a fantastic idea, and she had become the idol for most of her female students, and crushes for most of her male. It was weird, after she grew up, and AFTER she was being courted is when all the men noticed her. She laughed at the irony.

After the day of classes were done, it finally sunk in. I'm meeting him tonight! She almost fell of of her desk chair. She was alone in the class room trying to grade papers. She was happy no one was there to see her almost fall off of her chair, how embarrassing. Gathering her things, she takes one last look at the dark classroom before closing the door behind her. When she was younger, she tried being a med-nin like Sakura, but she hadn't the chakara control to do it. Plus having a med-nin as Head of Hyuuga was NOT something her father wanted. She would be perceived as weak, even though med-nin were some of the most dangerous ninja. Instead she passed the jounin exam and became a teacher. It was still considered weak, but when she had said that none of them would be even a tenth as strong as they are now, without those 'weak' teachers, they relented, and let her work at the academy.

Being officially heir had some advantages. No one said anything if they saw her working part time at the daycare, and no one dared talk directly to her face about it. She was a capable ninja, even if she didn't look it. That was her trump card, her innocent look. It almost always made them off guard, and by the time they realized she wasn't to be trifled with, it was much too late. Smiling at the kids running by, she decided life wasn't bad at all. 5 years ago, she would have said it was horrible and question the meaning of it all. Now, however, she was accepted by her family, had a wonderful job, AND she was being courted! Life really couldn't get any better.

Walking past a jewelry store, something caught her eye. Now, this usually didn't happen, for Hinata was not one to show off her family's fortune, except at dinner parties, but that was usually a very elaborate kimono. She didn't own barely any jewelry. A few necklaces here and there, a few rings. But she never really wore them, being a shinobi and all.

Feeling extra girlie, and extra fluffy today, she decided to buy something for herself. That was even rarer than her wearing jewelry. She was never self centered, and always thought of others before herself. But, this whole courting business had made her feel important somehow. She smiled at the thought. She had always been important, but this was different. This was personal, not because of her blood, or weather she was born first, but because of HER.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the cash register asked kindly.

"Hmmmm." Hinata replied, looking at all the jewelry. However she didn't see the one that she saw in the window.

"I was wondering about that hair pin.." She trailed off, pointing to the silver pin in the window.

"Oh, that. That's one of our specials. You can only buy one this month. Though, they haven't sold very good." The cashier seemed put out with the last statement.

"Well, I'd like one please. How much?" She asked, it was very pretty.

The cashier seemed surprised, but happy. "That will be 500 yen." She said, and got one out.

"Well, in that case, get me two!" She beamed happily, her guilt would be eased if she got another one for someone. She figured she'd give it to her sister.

Even more surprised, she put the pins in their respective boxes, and rang her up.

"Ariagato gozaimasu!" Hinata bowed and left the store. Checking the time she figured she should get home.

TBC...


	6. PostDinner Madness

Beautiful Soul Chapter 6: Post-Dinner Madness - MUWAHAHAHAHA! Feels evil

A/N: Hope you like it! . Sorry it took so long to update! OMG! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE 75+ REVIEWS! YOU ALL TOTALY ROCK!  
... On with the show! ...

/I don't want another pretty face/

"Tadaima!" she softly called to the big house, doubtful anyone would hear it. To her surprise however, her sister came rushing in.

"Okari!" She said then promptly dragged Hinata all the way to her room.

"Why didn't you tell me he was already on the fourth step!" Hanabi asked as they ran, she was angry and happy at the same time.

"Ah," Hinata started

"No matter!" Hanabi waved off the excuse. "We have to get you ready for dinner! Oh my! It's so exsideing!" Hanabi gushed as she sat Hinata on her bed. Starting to look through her whole closet, Hinata sat watching as Hanabi muttered about being too modest.

"Oh! I got you something today Hanabi." Hinata remembered the hairpin, and pulled out the small black box. Hanabi seemed overjoyed and ripped the top off. Jewelry was sadly one of her weaknesses, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful!" Hanabi stared at the hairpin. It was made of silver, with a diamond on each side, and an artsy flower made of crystal in the middle.

"You should ware this! It would be perfect!" Hanabi was jumping in excitement.

"Ah," Hinata started and pulled out another box. "I got two, because I couldn't help but want one." Hinata looked shyly down at the pin in the box.

"Wow..." Hanabi breathed, Hinata NEVER did anything for herself. She decided this courting thing was a good idea.

"Well, we have to find you the perfect outfit!" Hanabi went at her closet with a vengeance. After more than thirty minutes, she had all the clothes strewn across her room. Finally, Hanabi was so frustrated she sat heavily on the bed.

"How can you live like this! You have NOTHING to wear!" Hanabi was the total opposite of her sister. She loved clothes and makeup, and LOVED going on shopping sprees. The only time Hinata went on shopping sprees was for Christmas.

"Ano, I think this will be fine." Hinata held up one of her casual outfits. It was just pants and a blouse.

"You can't be serious." Hanabi had a look on her face like, 'no-one-would-ever-wear-that'

"Ah, th- then this one?" Hinata held up one of her business suits, it was nice. Had a skirt that went to her calves, but it had a really cute jacket though!

"What?" Hanabi was mortified to see her sister consider wearing that to a date! A date!

"How about this one? This is more like it!" Hanabi held up a summer dress. It was long but would present her curves nicely. The long V-neck would give you a glimpse of cleavage. Hinata's eyes were wide and she was blushing like crazy.

"No way! I only wear that one when it's hot! I wouldn't ever wear that out!" Just thinking of being that exposed in public made her so embarrassed, she felt like fainting.

"What? This is beautiful! And, it looks good on you! You have way too much modesty Hinata. Have you SEEN the fashion this year? Grandma's show more skin than you!" Hanabi argued she would not watch Hinata leave the house looking anything but beautiful! Hinata just shook her head and grabbed the dress; no way in hell was she going to wear that.

"FINE!" Hanabi stomped her foot. "Then wear this one!" She held up another dress, shorter, but a very small neckline. Hinata shook her head, no way.

"You really want me in a dress, don't you?" Hinata sighed; Hanabi just nodded vigoursly.

"Then, how about this one?" She held up one of her favorite dresses. It was a dark navy, and it made her feel somewhat prestigious.

"You're going on a date Hinata, not a funeral." Hanabi deadpanned. This was hopeless! Finally she spotted something that might just work.

"Wear this one!" Hanabi threw the shirt and skirt at her. Hinata had never worn this piece of clothing, and recognized it from the many clothes she got from Hanabi trying to 'loosen her up' as she put it. Hinata sighed, and started undressing. If it would make her sister happy, she would try it on.

After putting on the light red blouse, she stared at the skirt uncertainly. Shaking her head, she slipped it on. It was a darker shade of red, and had slit on one side. It came just above her ankles, but the slit went all the way to her thigh. It had a beautiful gold dragon climbing up her legs.

"I-I don't think s-so Hanabi..." Hinata felt terribly exposed, the slit was very long. She was blushing a bright red, proving how inadequate she felt.

"No, no! It's perfect!" Hanabi inspected her sister. She nodded in acceptance. Before Hinata could even think of changing into something different, Hanabi dragged her all the way to the biggest bathroom in the house. Hers. Neji stood in the middle of the hall shocked, he had just seen a FULL leg, and what a nice leg it was. He had no idea who's it was, but could appreciate any eye candy he got.

/I don't want just anyone to hold/

"Hanabi!" The whole house heard the yell. Most figured they were fighting, but her father had a curious look on his face. Hinata did not yell at Hanabi in anger, so something really embarrassing must have happened. Following where he heard the noise come from, he stopped in front of his youngest daughters bathroom door. Before he could knock however, their voices started again.

"Come on, Hinata! You look good!" He heard Hanabi protest.

"Hanabi. How can you say that! You really want me to go out in PUBLIC like this!" She sounded mortified. He smiled; he should have known Hanabi would be parading around trying to get Hinata to wear a skirt other than kimonos. He smiled humorously and knocked lightly. Hanabi opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Good! You tell her she looks good!" Hanabi was completely irritated with her sister now. She had no idea how beautiful she was! Half the girls in Konoha would KILL for her legs! Not to mention her bust size! Who knew, huh?

Hinata stood with one hand covering half her face and the other wrapped around her waist, blushing harder than she ever had. She faced her father, knowing he would want to see. Hiyashi was almost speechless; she looked almost exactly like her mother. Hinata was a bit taller, with shorter hair only going just past her shoulder blades. It was pulled into an elaborate bun work of Hanabi no doubt, with a comb helping hold it together. It was an old Hyuuga heirloom, he noticed, as the gold strands dangled on the back of her head. There was a pin he had never seen before clipped on the side of her head. The skirt and blouse was modest, but classy and modern. He was filled with pride; he had raised such a beauty.

"You look beautiful Hinata." He said, and when she looked in his eyes, all she saw was honesty. She blushed.

"A-Ariagato gozaimasu..." She poked her fingers together; her father had never really praised her in such a way before. She was so busy trying to train, and become the best leader she could be, she really hadn't thought at all about her looks.

"See! Now, you're going to ware this, because I already did your hair!" Hinata couldn't argue with that logic, and Hanabi smirked triumphantly. Hesitantly looking in the full-length mirror on the wall, she had to agree that it was a nice outfit. Looking at herself now, done up all pretty, she thought she did look nice, and that was rare. Being a girl, she was expected to look nice for parties and special occasions, but she really just slipped a Kimono on, and put her hair in a bun. It was always acceptable, but now she realized that so much more could be done to make her look very nice.

"Hinata, sit down. I'm going to do your makeup now." Hanabi said and pointed to her vanity, foundations and liners already in hand. Hinata's eyes widened, it was one thing to dress her and do her hair, but she really didn't trust Hanabi with the makeup.

"Ano, Hanabi..." She really didn't want her to do her makeup, but she didn't want to insult her either. Hiyashi decided to spare his daughter this time.

"Hanabi, we have to make sure you have mastered a few of your jutsus. Chuunin exam is soon, I want you to be ready." Hiyashi was proud of the fact that she was ready, but he liked spending time with his daughters, and Hinata could do her own face.

"Hai." Hanabi looked at all her makeup regretfully. No matter! She would get to do Hinata's makeup one day, she would make sure of it. Hinata looked at her father gratefully. She really did not like makeup, but she guessed she could use some lip-gloss. Waving, and promising to say 'bye' before she left, Hinata went to her own bathroom.

Not as big as Hanabi's, it was larger than normal. Sitting at her own vanity, she took out some clear lip-gloss. As she was putting it on, she saw her small line of eye shadows, and debated weather or not to use them. Sighing, she picked up the light pink and lightly swiped them across her eyes. Smiling she put on her mothers favorite earrings, small golden snowflakes dangled not half an inch from her lobes. Though it was the ending of spring, she didn't care it was tradition to ware them to anything she wanted to look nice for. Sliding simple golden bands onto her wrists, she decided she was as ready as she would ever be.

Grabbing some nice shoes on her way out, she slowly walked to the dojo, where she knew her father and sister were. On the way, she saw the empty and busy halls of Hyuuga Manor. The whole house had interesting petrified wood designs all along the walls. They had always fascinated her as a child, and they still do. Her thoughts drifted to her current situation. She had always like Naruto; he was brave and never gave up no matter what was thrown at him. As they got older and matured, she noticed he was very handsome too. She had finally found courage, and began to get closer to him. After a while, she realized her friendship with him was much more important than a maybe relationship. So, he never knew she had crushed on him for most of her life. He was her best friend, and the love she thought she had for him, turned out to be the same as her love for Hanabi.

So, she was over Naruto. No one really caught her eye, sure there were allot of cute guys, but she would never tell them that. As a woman, she could say that Kiba had a bad boy kind of attraction. Shino was the silent mysterious type, never really knowing what he looks like. Shikamaru was the kind that needed a woman to take care of him; he would turn into a hermit otherwise. Neji had a frosty outlook, but his looks would never suggest, he looked very heated. Iruka had a cute baby face, and was great with children. The only problem was, she couldn't see herself with any of them! Most were her friends, and that would be weird. Iruka was her teacher and Neji was her cousin. She really had enough to take care of without having to take care of her husband as well.

/I don't want my love to go to waste/

So, who was courting her? It was so sudden; she hadn't a real chance to think about it. What if it was a cloud shinobi here to get her again? Or what if it was a horrible joke? She didn't think she could keep her composure if that happened. But then, what if this guy really did want to marry her? Would her position as Hyuuga heir make him run? She was confused and decided to just see how it went tonight. After all, she could back out anytime. He on the other hand, couldn't. So if he didn't like her, he would make life hell till she backed out herself. Sighing and shaking her head, Hinata stopped in front of Hyuuga Hibari's rooms. Near the dojo because he used to be a well known ANBU. He was an old and trusted uncle of hers. Great Uncle really, but that was beside the point. He was to be her escort. He wouldn't gossip, and she liked his company.

"Ah, how may I help you today, dear Hinata?" He asked kindly. After sixty years of being a cold harsh Hyuuga, he wanted to be the kind old man for once before he died.  
"I was wondering. If you were not too busy, if you could possibly be my escort." She asked formally. It was a big responsibility to be escort.  
"It would be an honor." He replied in kind. He had overseen a few marriages in his day, and was thrilled to do it one last time. For the heir no less, today was a good day.  
"Wonderful! I'll be at the gate in twenty minutes." She said and bowed, then maid her way to the dojo. Her original destination, she now remembered.

Back with Sasuke...

Candles check. Dinner check. Stiff but nice looking outfit, check. Desert, check. Pictures of ugly brother put away check. Roses on the table check.  
Sasuke went down his checklist of things he needed in his mind. Okay, he admitted it. He was a complete wreck. No one to ask for advice, or at least no one he would want to embarrass himself in front of... Again. So, he would have to wing it. Then again, he had no experience being... Attractive. He had good looks, but he was the first to say he had a horrid personality. He had never tried to not be so, cynical about things before. It would be a new experience for him. That was for sure.

The one thing he was really worried about though, was her choice in an escort. This escort would essentially escort her anywhere he might be. No contact was allowed without the escort there. If it was Neji or her sister, he didn't think he could be able to say anything at all. He was so defensive; he surprised himself sometimes. Hopefully it was someone he didn't know, and wouldn't shoot glares at him the whole time. It was one thing to be 'charming' in front of the one he wanted to charm, quite another in front of other people. People he really didn't want to know, or know about him. All in all, it was almost nervous breakdown before dinner. He was sure dinner would be just so, if not more.

TBC... 


	7. The Five Ws

Beautiful Soul Chapter 7: The Five Ws (who what when where and why)  
A/N (sorry it's so long): First I want to worship all the awesome people who read this! 100 plus reviews is more than I could have imagined. Sadly this fic might not deserve it, though I guess everyone hates his or her own writing. I'm having so much fun with this and I'm having even more fun reading all the kick butt responses! Hugs readers to death Second I want to apologize for taking SO LONG on this! If you read my profile you know my comp is broken. Well, it still is! I decided to F it, as it were, and began writing on our other comp, though it's slightly painful for I love my computer. (Even though it's a piece of CRAP!!!) Third, I decided that all the interludes would be short for your reading pleasure. Fourth, I want you all to know that I'm aware that I'm being evil. It's fun. So please bare with me as I stall some more on the dinner. -Ducks as burning Orochimaru plushies are thrown- Fifth; you have my permission to laugh all you want at my stupid OC. It was necessary for the fic but it pained me to make one anyway. Hibari came out of nowhere and so did his personality. All I knew was that it had to start with an H O .o Okay I'm done now.

Again, I'm SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
So without further ado, Beautiful Soul, Chapter Seven: The Five Ws!

For some strange reason the dojo was always dark, even in the daytime. That was no problem for a Hyuuga, as anyone could imagine. Hinata sat in that darkness and watched her father and sister spar. She was after all already dressed up; it would be pointless to get all sweaty and tired before going off to meet her maybe husband. Watching her sister and father spar was exciting to say the least. Having been training with him for her whole life, Hanabi was probably the best kunoichi in the whole clan. Some of the elders disagreed, but who said the Head had to be the strongest?

"Kaiten!" Hanabi shouted and did a perfect spin. Neji had spent three months teaching her that jutsu, it was expected to be perfect. Hinata praised herself that it took her only two. The two sisters had very different fighting styles. While Hanabi used brute strength and taijutsu to win, Hinata used her wits and mostly ninjutsu. Hinata had never been good at taijutsu, much to her father's disappointment when she was younger. Snapping back to the fight Hinata watched as Hiashi made to close off the chakra to Hanabi's arms, but was pleasantly surprised when she did a back flip to avoid him and the attack. Hinata gasped, she knew that jutsu anywhere. It was one of her very own creations. Hanabi smirked as she threw out her arms and started to spin back down to the ground. Just as she landed senbon came flying out of her still spinning fingers in all directions. Hinata quickly blocked all the ones thrown her way and silently cheered Hanabi for doing it successfully.

Hyuuga Hibari whistled an old tune as he walked down the many hallways of the Hyuuga Compound. Some of the younger people he ran into gave him weird looks. He supposed the song was out of date, but it had been his favorite as a teenager. He was on his way to the Hyuuga Ancestral Graveyard where all the Hyuuga were buried, to see his wife. He had great news to tell her. It had been a good ten years since she had died from an unknown assassin. Thankfully she had died with honor, keeping the secrets of the clan, as was every member's duty. He smiled as he thought of her brash nature and the will to say offensive things to people you shouldn't offend. He softly sang a bar from the tune he was humming.

/I want you and your beautiful soul/

Without warning Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks, surprising both girls. He was a mystery, even to them. Sometimes he acted so strange it was a wonder his children hadn't written him off as crazy years ago.

"I do belive it has been ten minutes." He said in a monotone voice. He looked almost spaced out, if that was possible for a male Hyuuga.  
"Ara?" Hanabi voiced unconsciously. Still high off of her adrenaline she was having a hard time concentrating on anything else.  
"Oh, alright. I guess I should go then." Hinata said but was rooted to her spot. Was she really going to do this?  
"Don't tell me your afraid." Hiashi turned to his daughter and pinned her with his pupil less eyes.  
"O-Of course not!" Hinata cursed her stutter. It always gave her away. She stood defiantly though her legs felt like jelly.  
"Good." Hiashi was still his strict self, no matter what happened. Hinata just nodded and started for the door.  
"Good luck!" Hanabi called after her. She smiled painfully to herself. She needed more than luck.

"You look stunning, dear." Was the first thing Hibari said to Hinata as they met at the gate, she just blushed and politely thanked him. It was an odd feeling to be complimented on her looks by an old man. She had been getting that all day. People saying she looked beautiful, it was so embarrassing. She only counted her blessings that Neji didn't see her. If he had, she would probably never live it down. It was all she could do to walk too school every morning without him accompanying her every time. She hoped he forgave her for not asking him to be her escort. It would be a blow to his pride, but she was sure his death glaring wouldn't have been welcomed.

Besides, she thought, I owe Hibari one anyway. Remembering the day he saved her she blushed again. Having caught a small four-year-old Hinata from falling off a balcony his wife decided to show up at the exact moment she was in his arms. His wife being who she was had immediately accused him of cheating on her. She made a big scene, though secretly thought it was very heroic. Making him sorry and beg at her feet was just too fun. Not understanding at that age, she had just watched with wide eyes, now however it was very embarrassing and she remembered him practically licking his wife's boots for a week. She felt somewhat responsible so decided to make it up to him, as it were.

"Do you have any idea who the lucky man is?" Hibari asked mildly as they slowly made their way to the address on the note.  
"Nope. Do you?" Hinata had hope in her eyes, hoping he would tell her yes then a name.  
"Sorry dear, I'm just as clueless as you are." He laughed. He hadn't even known she was being courted. He decided he was getting really old.  
"Poop." Hinata said disappointed. Her father had always scolded her for using the word but Hibari just laughed harder.  
"We will find out soon enough." He said as they neared the street. That's what I'm afraid of, Hinata thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting in his favorite chair that was so big he sunk into it, looking like the child he never got to be. He glanced at the clock every few minutes then scolded himself for doing so. Rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, he concentrated on smoothing his emotions out. How would he be able to do anything if he was wrung tight as a spring? Mentally going through all his copied jutsus seemed to help. Becoming even more frustrated with his thoughts, he grunted and scratched his head hard and fast. Ugh. He thought, now I have to redo my stupid hair.

The closer they got to the house the more nervous they became. Hinata wrung her hands and tried not to freeze up, Sasuke himself sat fidgeting trying to tell himself he was doing no such thing. They were two houses away when Hibari finally recognized where he was. Having not been in this part of town since he was a young and fresh ninja, it was understandable that he almost didn't notice where he was. If he was correct, this was the old Uchiha grounds. Most of the buildings were sold as houses or shops years ago, but the three main houses still stood proudly. He became more surprised as he saw the correct address printed next to the main house door.

"Masaka..." He almost whispered to himself. It really couldn't be... Could it?  
"Hm? What was that?" Hinata looked to Hibari and instantly knew he had figured out who she was about to meet.  
"Ah. Nothing, dear." He smiled at her kindly, subtly telling her he wouldn't snitch.

Sasuke could hear them walking outside. The slow steady beat of feet on gravel drove him insane. Kami-sama, they're here! He thought franticly, running around in a panic making sure he didn't miss anything. He heard them stop outside his door and a knot of apprehension filled his stomach, it felt heavy and tense. He could only stand there and wait for the knock that was sure to come. Hinata felt herself freeze up at the door and was ever so thankful Hibari was there to knock for her.

Now, Sasuke very rarely had any need of advice or council. He even went as far as to say he was above that and would never need it. Yet it was times like these he wished his father were there to pat him on the back and tell him he would do fine. Any type of encouragement would have been greatly appreciated. No, today he was alone and he would be for the rest of his life if he screwed this up. Blinking back the depressing thoughts, he took a deep breath and opened the door as confidently as possible.

The door opened with a squeak and as Hinata felt the light breeze from the air moving around the door they both gasped, though for very different reasons. In Sasuke's case, he thought he had seen the most beautiful thing at her party, but now he knew better. Hinata in nice clothes was much better than Hinata in her Chuunin outfit. He couldn't help but stare. In Hinata's case however, standing before her was a drop dead sexy looking Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke at that. Must be at the wrong house, Hinata thought. At least until he cleared his throat and welcomed them inside. Wide-eyed and mouth gaping she slowly entered the house, as if it would break under her feet.

Think of your mission! Hibari told himself firmly. You are to see if this man is worthy of Hinata-sama. No matter how cute they are together. He frowned and tried to focus but the two were just so perfect standing next to one another, he found it hard to find faults in this boy. When Sasuke noticed the escort was a kind looking old man he felt relived. He really had been dreading half a year of Neji's death glaring.

"Dinner is this way." Sasuke pointed to his right and led the way to what he hoped was a good dinner. He had already pulled her chair out so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself by doing it in front of her. Despite what anyone said, both his mother and his father had drilled how to be polite into his head at a young age. He just rarely decided to use it. It had been silent so far, Hinata in a seemingly permanent state of shock and Hibari decided to watch in both silence and amusement.

"Ano..." Sasuke started, gulping thickly. "I hope you like the chicken." He wanted to smack himself. Great conversation starter, that was. It did, however, wake Hinata up.  
"Ah, I'm sure I will." She smiled tightly and picked up her chopsticks. Her hand was trembling and she had a confused yet determined look on her face. Slowly taking a piece of chicken, as not to drop it and be completely mortified, she put it in her mouth, half expecting it to be poisoned. Though she had no idea why she had such a thought.

To her utter surprise, the chicken was very good and so was everything else she had tried. Forgetting just about everything else she began to tuck in. Eating had always been one of her favorite things to do, especially if the food was good. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had been discretely watching for any signs his food was bad. He let out a relived sigh as she began to eat in earnest. Hibari himself was slightly impressed by the food and wondered who had cooked it. The silence stretched on.

/You're the one I wanna chase/

After a good twenty minutes of eating, dinner was finally done and tea was in ten minutes. Sasuke saw this as a chance to talk. Maybe even get to know her a little better. Clearing his throat and looking at Hinata's escort warily he politely invited her to go into the living room for tea and the wait for dessert. Hinata nodded absently and followed automatically. This was not happening. It was a dream it had to be. There is no way that THE Uchiha Sasuke would look anywhere near her, much less at her. Hinata felt like the world was tilting off its own axis. It was her fate to marry a cold and unfeeling Hyuuga, and Sasuke was supposed to find an impossibly beautiful girl like him and live happily ever after. What was happening tonight had to be some kind of trick from the gods, and she knew she would wake up any second.

Sasuke started to say something, then stopped. How should he address her? He didn't know her well enough to call her Hinata, but Hyuuga was so formal it made him gag. After a bit of thinking he decided sama would be the best choice, she was head of Hyuuga now anyway.  
"Hinata-sama, I hope you aren't too surprised." He said as lightly as he could. He was still an Uchiha after all.  
"Eto..." Hinata looked to Hibari with wide and pleading eyes. He only raised his eyebrow. "To be honest, I am not sure I'm awake"  
"You are awake, I assure you." Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He decided on taking it as a compliment.

The silence was awkward and the Hyuuga heir felt not at all comfortable. The very idea that Uchiha Sasuke was even glancing at her was ludicrous. She didn't know much about him, other than rumors and her own conclusions. Having followed Naruto around for half of her life she had seen a lot of Sasuke, though never paid attention since she was so worked up about his teammate. Sasuke was dark and silent, the only emotion he felt was anger and he had a total of five facial expressions, which was more than Shino had, but still a small number. The person she was seeing now seemed almost... Human.

The tense atmosphere and unbelievable situation made her light headed. Swooning in her spot, she was awed at the surreal ness of that whole day. Putting her hand on her head and standing, she tried to ask where the bathroom was, so she could maybe spare herself the embarrassment of fainting right in Uchiha Sasuke's living room. Sasuke stood with her and looked at her worried, she looked almost sick. She swayed a bit with her hand on her forehead so he called her name. Meanwhile Hibari was watching with interest. How would the young Uchiha handle a fainted Hinata? She was such a sensitive girl, if something shocked her to the core she would faint. It started happening after the cloud as a babe had kidnapped her. It had left a deep scar; her father still to this day blames himself, as well as many other family members.

Catching the unconscious woman before she hit the ground, Sasuke wondered what in the world had just happened. Hibari held back a laugh at the picture.  
"Lay her on the couch, she'll wake up in a minute." He said. Sasuke looked at him in almost shock, this was the first time her escort had said anything. Not to be seen as a complete dunder head, he did as was told. He couldn't help but admire her peaceful visage. He only hoped the next few months showed him she was not all looks.  
"Do you think you can really woo her? She has had a hard life, and many strong men to compare you too." Hibari slyly asked. This Uchiha was very interesting. Sasuke immediately stiffened, and had to hold back a glare, and possibly a snarl.  
"She will be my wife if it is the last thing I do." He replied with conviction.

Having awoken at the question, Hinata almost held her breath with anticipation. Not forgetting herself she regulated her breathing. If you didn't look for any other signs, she would appear asleep. Having to fool ninja senses was not an easy thing to master, she had practiced for years to get it correct. Hearing his answer, she smiled softly to herself. This might just work, if the right forces are at work. Hinata thought as she pretended to wake up. Sasuke was there in a second and she realized why so many woman had fallen for him. The look in his eye was beautiful and many probably only dreamed what it could look like. Then as fast as it had come, her rationality kicked in. Those many woman would soon be out for blood. Specifically her blood, and the thought of having to stand up to those crazed woman filled her with dread. Well, she thought, the good things are always hard to get.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" Sasuke asked seriously and put his hand in her forehead instinctively. Oh, how he loved to say her name.  
"Ano, ah, I mean, err, yes." Hinata stuttered. Was this really happening? She knew she was repeating herself, but it really was very unbelievable.  
"If you're sure." Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position next to the couch. "I'll go get the tea." He said with more confidence than he felt. Walking swiftly to the kitchen he couldn't help but lean against the door.  
"Baka." He whispered to himself. After sufficiently scolding himself he took out his almost never used tea set and swiftly made the after-dinner tea.

"Hibari-san." Hinata whispered when Sasuke was out of the room. "How could you not warn me"  
"Ah, it was quite nice seeing your face. Plus I wasn't sure." He shrugged and Hinata groaned. Why was everyone against her?  
"You should have warned me." She pouted. "I fainted in his living room, Hibari-san! How humiliating is that?" She covered her red face with her hands.  
"It wasn't all that bad, plus he didn't seem to mind carrying you to the couch." He snickered. Hinata looked at him with wide mortified eyes.  
"Hibari-san! How could you say that?" She groaned. "Please don't say anything else, I'm quite embarrassed as it is." She pleaded. Hibari just laughed.

/You're the one I wanna hold/

TBC... 


	8. Interlude: Fan girl planning

Beautiful Soul Chapter 8 Interlude: Fan girl planning

A/N: Here is a long interlude because you all waited so long for chapter seven!

All the while hundreds of meetings and phone calls were going all across Konoha. The word was being spread very fast and no one could stop it. Women were contemplating either jumping out of the Hokage tower or sharpening all their weapons. Uchiha Sasuke had fallen in love. None could bare the jealousy and some would even wring anyone's neck that said he was. The panic was immense in the female population and Tsunade was hard pressed to keep all the shinobi on real missions. Mission Get Uchiha Sasuke was not a real mission and she was about at her wits end with them all.

"He's mine! If I can't have him, no one will!" A crazed woman screamed as Anko dragged her away from the Hokage. Just about every kunoichi that was between the ages of sixteen and thirty were screaming for death contracts on either Sasuke himself or the woman that had cast her evil spell. Finally having enough of it, Tsunade stood.  
"OUT!!" She yelled and pointed to the door. But of course no one listened, so she had to take drastic measures.  
"I SAID OUT!!" She yelled again and threw her desk at them all. They all scrambled and fled. Only one person could stand up to the Hokage when she was angry, and none of them were said person.

Two hours later almost the whole population of women was standing outside the hokage monument. One woman who seemed to be in charge, and the most homicidal of them all, called for quiet. The chanting for death finally stopped and she took out a microphone.

"We finally have a plan. With the help of our wonderful strategy team," She swept her hand toward a table with five women. Sakura was among them looking smug.  
"Our defense team," she swept her hand to yet another table with seven women, "and our offence team," She swept her hand over a table with at least fifteen women.  
"We were able to come up with a fool proof plan to not only find out who the witch is, but eliminate her as well. Our special ops team," she pointed to a few ANBU.  
"Will be making sure Sasuke himself cannot interfere." She looked giddy, as did many of the other females.  
"Come take one of these books and make sure you do what you can to help." She held up a book the size of Konoha's Phone Number Manual.

"Part One of the plan Get Sasuke's Love To Die will commence in three days time. Please read the detailed plan in your books and be here on the dot!" The woman tossed the microphone behind her and carelessly walked off the makeshift stage. Immediately all the woman scrambled to get one of the books while others talked over it. There were so many people Tsunade could do naught but watch in dismay.

--- Neji Other than the full view of a very nice leg, Neji had had a pretty normal day. Lee and Gai-sensei had cooked up a new training strategy involving flying purple stuffed rabbits. Tenten was offended as usual and proceeded to put a sharp weapon through all the purple travesties. It wasn't until he had gone to the Hokage tower to see if any new missions were available when things started to get weird. The first indication was the women swamping it. Then when he saw some of them literally jump from high windows screaming 'Sasuke-kun!' all the way down, he wondered what had happened to the sanity in this village. Shaking his head he waded through the crowd and finally managed to get to the Hokage's office. She would probably need him. Before he could knock however, he heard screams and a crash vibrating the wall. The door opened and at least fifty women ran away. Standing stunned for a few seconds he debated going in there or not.

Hesitantly pushing open the ajar door he was ready to poof out at any sign of anger from the formidable Hokage. Though he would never admit such a thing.  
"Hokage-sama." He greeted when she seemed like she would throw the only thing left near her, the sake bottle she had been holding. Hearing the male voice Tsunade's shoulders slumped. She was way to old for this kind of stress.  
"Neji." She greeted in return, obviously relived.  
"I see you have your hands full." He commented, looking around. Her desk was in a small crater in the wall and just about everything non-breakable was strewn across the office, no doubt by her own hands. Tsunade-sama's temper tantrums were legendary.  
"Who would have known Uchiha Sasuke's love life would make everyone insane." Tsunade sighed and sat on the floor right where she was standing. Neji raised his eyebrow.  
"I heard rumors of a huge meeting at the monument. You might want to see what they are planning. Kami knows Uchiha won't do anything about it." Neji said a bit distastefully. The Hokage nodded and ordered him to come along, he could see things no one else could after all.

--- Naruto Now, our favorite ramen loving ninja wasn't too good with details. He was more of a whole picture kind of guy everyone knew that. Everyone also knew he made no distinction between genders other than the physical appearance. Today however, he couldn't help but notice that there were no females in sight beside the children and old people. Trying not to think about it too much he proceeded to do his normal day. On the way to the Hokage monument however, he was surprised to see all the missing women assembled there. Hiding behind a tree he listened with horror as the woman announced the plan. Sasuke would need to know.

"But before that..." Naruto said happily to himself and skipped off to Ichiraku. Ahhh, ramen sounded real nice at the moment. Of course nothing could go as planned and before he knew it he had agreed to try out Lee's new training method, something to do with stuffed flying purple rabbits. He was of course happy to try it, but the thought of all that ramen the old man was making that wasn't going into his stomach was a bit depressing.

--- Shikamaru "Sigh. Why is this village so troublesome?" The laziest ninja in Konoha asked himself for the two hundred and fifty-third time that day. For some reason he had become the village's personal love life problem solver. He had no time to deal with troublesome girls and their troublesome feelings, but no matter what he did they wouldn't leave him alone until he gave them the information they wanted. Now the craziest of them all, Haruno had dragged him to some sort of meeting about how to kill Sasuke's interest. Why she didn't just tell them was somewhat of a mystery but he really didn't want to know.

"PLAN IT NOW!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs. Shikamaru sat there stone faced, like he was supposed to if he was getting interrogated. It was one thing to finally give in to love advice, but he would not in a million years plot to hurt another member of the village. He had morals, and he had thought Haruno did too. Obviously he was wrong. Finally a fuming Sakura stormed out of the room forgetting the smartest ninja was in there alone. He of course got away but he would have to inform a few people about it. Sigh.  
"So troublesome." He muttered.

TBC... 


End file.
